


【寡希寡】局中局

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: “游戏刚刚开场，我们来日方长。”
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 没有爱全是欲，两人见面之后全程车，是Porn.  
> * 局受。OOC注意。  
> * 《》内为俄语。

“我说了这项提案不可行，长官。”

“你没有否认计划的必要性，我们都同意未来的战争需要数名非同一般的能力者去领导。光靠鹰眼是远远不够的，而她会成为计划中的一部分。”

“我说的是必要性和风险性一样高。但没错，我不认为强行招募一名沾满鲜血的前苏联杀手是个好主意。”

“沾满鲜血的前苏联杀手不行，但脱离红房控制后漂泊不定的黑寡妇可以。我以为我们之前就根据巴顿的汇报达成了共识。”

“这只是一种潜在的可能。在黑寡妇如你预料地胜任这份工作之前，我们仍需要解决很多问题。”

“你担心她加入神盾之后心怀不轨？”

“恰恰相反。她过去的复杂经历消磨了她的信念，长久的时间也使她丧失了正常人的欲求。心怀不轨的人要先拥有明确的目的，而我认为现在的黑寡妇没有，她几乎是必定会对神盾所信仰的一切嗤之以鼻。”

“改变需要时间，我对此持乐观态度。”

沉默如期而至。希尔交叠双腿，那双蓝眼睛和弗瑞仅存的一只眼交锋了数十秒，“看来你是无论如何都想要这只毒蜘蛛了，长官？”

弗瑞耸了耸肩，“我是你的上级。”

希尔忍住了从怀里掏出并不存在的辞职信扔到独眼龙脸上的冲动。

“你不会不明白，基于我上述提到的理由，光是成功说服黑寡妇进入神盾的机会就很低。”话已至此，希尔抱着双臂，反而在椅背上放松了身体，“她对相似组织抱持的极高警戒心不难理解，我们也没有足够吸引她留下来的筹码。”

弗瑞沉吟了片刻。“她不排斥同巴顿的接触，这一点也许能作为突破口。以长远来看，巴顿和她建立良好关系不失为一件好事。”

“不排斥，但仅止于此，在任务中遭遇时不至于杀死对方的程度。”希尔敲了敲桌板，“以我们掌握的情报来看，黑寡妇对男人兴趣不大。她对巴顿的信任度已经达到阈值，短期内再施压可能会招致反效果。”

弗瑞饶有趣味地眯起那只单眼，“你指的是？”

“如果让你数十年都在女人堆里工作，”希尔波澜不起地说，“只有精尽人亡和不举两种结局，长官。”

“你低估我了，特工。”弗瑞大笑起来，“但我明白你的意思。所以你建议更换女性特工来执行任务？”

“我对招募黑寡妇的提案还是保持不信任态度，如果你非她不可——毕竟你都拿等级压我了，长官——我会亲自走一趟，确保状况在可控制的范围之内。”

看着下属的冷漠神情，弗瑞挑起了眉。“你还真的是控制狂，希尔。”

“只是想要万无一失罢了。”希尔从桌子的另一头站起来，她知道谈话到此为止，“这不就是你选择我做副手的原因吗？”

没等弗瑞回答，希尔拧开门把离开了办公室。

* * *

黑发蓝眼的高挑女人连续出现在娜塔莉娅周围近一周了。无论她更换哪一家夜店，都会同这个女人在某一刻不期而遇。

女人总是穿着大学生款式的T恤，破洞牛仔裤，蹬一双短靴，套一件皮衣。她独自前来，挑吧台最里侧的位置就坐，点一杯加冰的纯威士忌，漫不经心地啜饮，在娜塔莉娅离开时跟着离开。随意的打扮无法遮掩漂亮的五官所带来的优势，但几乎所有试图买单的搭讪者最后都会在那副事不关己的冷淡表情下碰壁；偶尔有被这表情惹毛的醉汉，在被人揪着领子把头磕在桌子上之后，也只能跌跌撞撞地逃离。娜塔莉娅不动声色地注视着角落里的闹剧，女人微微侧头，冰色眼睛便穿透酒吧里的一切喧嚣与她的目光相触。

克格勃的前特工心知这绝非偶然。对方一手撑着下巴尖，另一手懒懒地举着平底酒杯，远远地朝她晃了晃。而那双蓝眼睛在昏暗的光线下仍然灼得人眼眶刺痛。她的表情坦然又直白，毫不掩饰冲自己而来的意图。娜塔莉娅冷笑了一声，迈出大门时不出意料地察觉到喝威士忌的蓝眼女人已经消失。

对方明目张胆地放出了长线，正等着自己咬饵。这不困难，经验表明谁先动谁是输家，百年间谍完全可以置之不理。但娜塔莉娅承认女人光明正大的姿态引起了她的兴趣。她想这也许就是这女人盘算的也说不定。

在第七次看到她时，娜塔莉娅直接坐到了她旁边。

女人转过头，好整以暇地望着她。

“她的酒今晚算我的。”娜塔莉娅半侧着身，双指夹着张纸钞，递给了酒保，“以及一杯加冰伏特加。”

酒保应声而去。女人并未表示反对，也没有说话，仍在似笑非笑地挑着眉。即使近百年的经历让娜塔莉娅见过无数漂亮的俊男美女，她仍然不得不承认对方的颜值确实得天独厚，近距离一看更是如此。微卷的长发松松散散地披在肩上，锋利的眉骨，高挺的鼻梁，略显丰润的下唇被薄薄的上唇抿住，显出妩媚的轮廓。她的神情冷淡，眼影颜色加深了这份深邃，但微微吊起的蓝眼睛却依旧亮得惊人。

娜塔莉娅能够理解男人们飞蛾扑火的原因——这双眼睛会令人迷失的。

“晚上好。”娜塔莉娅说，绽开一个虚伪的笑容，“我发现这一周来你总盯着我走神，想跟我说些什么吗？”

“Well. ”女人耸了耸肩，含糊地应了个语气词。她停顿了片刻，再开口时用的却是俄语，还带着点英语口音，但说得已经足够流利：《也许只是因为你漂亮，娜塔莉娅。》

绿眼睛在一息间危险地眯起来。冰凉的金属物体不着痕迹地抵住了对方的下腹，再下一秒是轻微的上膛，女人的表情却未曾有一点动摇。她侧一侧头，坦然地让枪口按在肝脏的地方，最后换回了自己的母语：“别那么敏感，你观察我那么多天，应该清楚我没有恶意。”

“但我同样没有感受到任何友好的善意或诚意。”

“我外套右边的口袋里有证件。介意我拿出来给你检查吗？”

娜塔莉娅只是紧紧地盯着对方。

女人举着一只手，很慢地去掏口袋，摸出一张苍蓝色的识别证，放在桌面上，推到她眼前。

她捻起那张之前不久前见过的相似卡片，对那枚近来多次打交道的苍鹰标记毫不意外，而一寸照上女人身着制服的板正表情同现在几乎别无二致。娜塔莉娅忍不住抬眼对比一番，发出一声意味不明的轻哼。

“玛丽亚·希尔。”娜塔莉娅念出声来，视线在职权两个栏位上停驻了片刻，而后略略挑起了眉，“九级特工，总指挥官，副局长？”

希尔耸了耸肩。“如你所见。”

娜塔莉娅夸张地笑了两声，枪口却又往上顶了顶。“意思是我只要现在扣下扳机，就能重创美国势力最大的情报组织？你们有几个副局长？”

“一个。”希尔毫无起伏地说，“如果你开枪的话，是的。但我想躲避逃亡多年的你不会乐意再多一门仇家。”

娜塔莉娅冷哼一声，终于移开了手枪。她把希尔的证件抛了回去。

“但我对你们也没有任何兴趣，我以为我说得很清楚了。”

“巴顿特工救了你一命，这种态度还真是无情。”

“那是我跟他之间的事，跟神盾没有关系。”娜塔莉娅嗤笑了一声，“而且之后我也还了他一命，顺便帮你们黑进了想要的资料库，那个愚蠢的弓箭手简直是科技智障。”

希尔不置可否，用一种官方口吻回应道，因为过分正经反而显得滑稽：“我代表神盾感激你的协助。”

“我接受你们的道谢。”娜塔莉娅毫不客气地拉开一个笑容，“所以我们可以结束这事儿了？”

“你指什么？”

“劳驾了副局长连着几天跟在我屁股后面盯着我看，”她抿了口伏特加，语气里的嘲讽几乎要溢出来，末了还并着手指敬了个不甚标准的军礼，“但很抱歉，你要空手而归了，长官。”

“我一开始就说了。”希尔侧头轻笑了两声，唇角拉开一点上扬的弧度，即便微笑也带着克制的冷意，却莫名让令人发热，开口时又换回了第一句见面时的俄语调调：《盯着你看只是因为你漂亮，娜塔莉娅。》

黑寡妇几乎要为这个展开大笑出声了。

《你搭讪的段位真是逊毙了，是怎么当上谍报组织的二把手的？》

有什么再度抵住了希尔的下腹。这次不是冰冷的枪管，而是温热的掌心。女人没有动，眯起的蓝眼睛沉默得像块冰，干净得简直难以置信。

某种意义上说希尔其实成功了，因为娜塔莉娅终于忍不住开始在脑内勾画起这张脸被情欲污染后的表情。

《别忘了今晚帮我买单的是你。》

娜塔莉娅的掌心撩开了希尔的T恤，紧贴着那一小块起伏的肌肤。而希尔仍然一动不动，冰色的视线还是坦然地望着她，只有被浅色唇釉润过的双唇抿了又松，如同无声的邀请。

在万花百草中蹚过近百年的黑寡妇，如今位置调转，成了被勾引的对象。即使对方的意图昭然若揭，娜塔莉娅仍感受到了久违的欲望从脊梁骨里窜出来。

她舔了舔发干的唇，再贴上希尔的唇翼。带着点挑衅，又或是嘲讽，她不惧挑战地回应了这份邀请。

《那么，你倒也不算空手而归。》

娜塔莉娅在吻的间隙含糊地说。


	2. Chapter 2

清澈眼色被弯曲的睫毛敛下，目之所及一片冰色的海，希尔低头吻下来的那个瞬间简直美得不可方物。吻触在眼神交错的流光一瞬里温柔淌过，娜塔莉娅竟有片刻失神，不愿承认在那一刻她果断放弃演技，直接放任本能。对方丰润的下唇珠吮起来感觉很好，锋利的上唇翼含在嘴里并不伤人，又轻又浅地划过去，拉出一道滚烫的热意。

她们吻得难舍难分，从电梯间开始一路推搡到房门口，打开后咔哒一声自动上锁，希尔还没来得及插卡开灯就被人勾下衣领，按上墙壁，再度咬上下唇。四下漆黑，喘息声互相交叠，舌尖缠绕的水声刺激着敏感的听觉神经，希尔圈过娜塔莉娅的腰去摸牛仔裤的纽扣和拉链，却被人按住手背，冰凉金属触感再度抵上侧腹致命的部位，而后一路缓慢下滑，直至腿心。

希尔停住了动作。唇上还带着潮热的余感，窗帘缝隙透进来的微弱月光使她们能望见彼此的眼。娜塔莉娅微微扬起头，唇角勾一个笑，枪口又往那处碾了碾，如愿听见希尔不稳的呼吸。

低哑的嗓音似笑非笑：“还来这套？”

“闭嘴，”娜塔莉娅嘶哑地说，“衣服脱掉，站好了。”

希尔没应声，却诚实地照做了。扔掉外套和T恤，反手打开内衣搭扣，把它从肩上勾去。解开裤腰，牛仔裤和内裤滑落到脚踝，蹬掉短靴，再把它们踩在脚下。冰冰凉凉的枪管贴着大腿内侧横着滑进去，娜塔莉娅贴近了，指腹划过希尔腰侧的人鱼线，温温热热的手掌沿着被冷风激起的细小凸起在她的身体各处游走，腹肌，乳房下缘，乳尖，锁骨，肩胛，颈侧。侧腹和右胸各有一道并不明显的刀疤，触感微妙，指尖碾过去时希尔压下身体的颤动，不动不摇的站姿还带着些军姿挺拔的影子。娜塔莉娅的唇凑近了来，去咬在黑暗中凸起的乳尖：“当过兵？”

“海军陆战队，加州空军基地。”

希尔轻微嘶着气，掌心按紧墙壁以维持不知能坚持多久的站姿。 

贴在胸口的吻仍在持续，希尔左侧的乳头被她吮得又湿又硬，无人问津的右侧胀得发痒，希尔蜷起手臂想要自行解决，胸口的嗓音却嘶哑着命令：“别动，士兵。”

希尔安静下来，枪管蹭在腿心处已然有了湿意，只咬着唇发出一声细小的呻吟。

黑寡妇自她胸口处抬起眼。在四合的暗夜里，她也能感知到那双蓝眼睛正看着她，以沉郁而克制的神色看着她，将全部的选择权过渡让与，把所有的难堪留给黑暗，坚信这么做必将使自己沉沦，从而换取最终的任务完成？

_ 别搞笑了，傲慢的美国佬。 _

_ 你知不知道，黑寡妇才是精于此道的佼佼者？ _

娜塔莉娅的唇角贴着她锁骨下缘发出一声冷笑。她抬起一边手擦过希尔有些发干的下唇，而后微微抬头吻过去。在吻上去的刹那，她便猝不及防地动作了。

湿漉漉的枪管掉转方向按住穴口，抬起希尔一条腿按在自己的腰间，重心全数压上以维持身下人在瞬间软下去的站立姿态。贴紧的腰肢发着薄汗，滚烫地弓紧了，却又被抻开，惊呼的呻吟被自己的暴力的吻尽数咽下，而那蓝眼睛收敛下来，距离极近，娜塔莉娅终于得以看清那抹深蓝色调。

清凉的冰色被水雾过滤，锋利的眉线弧度依然，只是漫开了点柔软的茫然。

_ ——不。会迷失的。 _

“好孩子，”娜塔莉娅主动收回了视线，嘶哑的嗓音往下走，用鼻尖拨开希尔颈侧微湿的发，贴到微微跳动的、致命的那一处，“自己动。”

枪口撑开小穴的入口，氤氲的空气粒子又潮又热又粘滞，希尔的喉头意味不明地滚动了一下，发出一声断断续续的嘶哑低鸣，还带着荒诞的冷笑：“舍得枪就这么废了？”

“反正不能杀你，不如物尽其用。”

湿漉漉的嘴唇咬过锁骨，贴上硬挺的左胸，听见胸膛里那颗心脏忽快忽慢地跳动，感到身下起伏的腹部难耐地蹭动，娜塔莉娅探出一点舌尖，舔过了希尔未及开垦却已然发烫的右乳。再咬住了。

希尔仰着脸低哑地嘶叫了一声，身体弹跳的模样像上岸的濒死的鱼。而娜塔莉娅拽紧了她的腿，软下来的身体被人压紧，枪管就被深深捅入。这位人模狗样的神盾局九级特工，总指挥官，副局长，此刻一丝不挂地软在黑寡妇的身上，骑着对方货真价实的手枪，颤抖着，痉挛着。而黑寡妇仍旧穿着整齐，只有棉质卫衣在希尔光裸的肌肤上摩擦着，被彼此滚烫的汗液和体液浸透。

娜塔莉娅从她的胸前抬起脸，咬住希尔扬起的下颔，再舔过唇。希尔不太发出声音，方才那些压抑的尖叫比起呻吟更像喘息。这本该符合副局长至今为止冷淡克制的表现，奈何做爱行为本身就是人设的违和之处。“自己动啊。”娜塔莉娅低声逼迫，托着腿的那只手掐了一把希尔的臀肉，紧实且弹性极佳。听话的士兵最终照做了。希尔缓慢地抬起身，再坐下来，节奏很慢，异物挤入压迫的软肉之间，水声却仍然咕啾作响。

娜塔莉娅用力地吮了一口她的下唇，再度对上那双半阖的蓝眼睛。

卷曲的睫毛挂着水珠，在微弱的光线下反射着晶莹的亮，一抹透明的蓝色从内里穿透出来，略微失神的，却仍然是干净的、清凉的、干净的。

——不可亵渎的。

出离的情绪忽然翻天覆地地涌上来。娜塔莉娅抖着手腕，被体温裹得滚烫的枪管在紧致的小穴中里进外出，流水伴随着剧烈的节奏飞溅到她的手背上，她终于得以听见希尔开始张嘴呐喊出的放肆浪叫，精壮瘦实的女性躯体软得不像话，可挠着墙的手几乎把墙壁抓出洞来。那尖叫混合着水声、喘息声饱和在黑暗里，嘶哑的，破碎的，像是哭音，但分明不是，即使在沉浮的欲望里玛丽亚·希尔也是清醒的，甚至就连高潮时也他妈未曾有过犹疑，因为当娜塔莉娅含着她的耳垂，在她耳畔用俄语问出来：《我们不如摊开讲明白——你想要什么？》

她几乎立刻听见了希尔的回答，甚至听见希尔笑了。那种轻哼一般的笑意，如同被骤然推上快感时的喟叹：《你不是早就知道……》

《——我的目标一直是你啊。》

希尔同样以俄语回应道。


	3. Chapter 3

包裹着一层粘滞液体的手枪被扔在了地上。俄制的乌鸦，通用的款式，现在护弓和扳机都湿淋淋的，连握柄也都是水，可能还带点血腥气。地板铺着地毯，枪落下去没有声音，希尔的腰还在颤，腹肌紧绷着，汗滴沿着肌肉线条被抖落下去。娜塔莉娅打横抱起了软成泥鳅的希尔——按身高和体型差来说这不科学，但她是黑寡妇，再数年后会空手接星盾的黑寡妇，一切便顺理成章。距离不长，回到床上时娜塔莉娅还是有点喘，正脱掉湿透的卫衣，一双光裸的腿把她勾落到滚烫的怀抱里。

“这次换我了？”希尔撑起半边身子，拨弄着黑寡妇后脑被汗湿的软发，温柔地捏了捏她的后颈，轻巧的动作如同拎一只猫。床头的月光比门廊里亮，柔化了希尔那张不带表情的脸，连带着那双蓝眼睛也松松散散，仿佛被温度泡开。

娜塔莉娅就这么看着。希尔的眼睛还有点雾蒙蒙的，蓝莹莹的光芒看不真切，但她提醒自己这一切只是假象，甚至是逼真的演技，所以要认清楚这一点：希尔还是冷漠克制的那个希尔。生理需求是可以操控的，甚至是手指就能满足的空虚的事情；即使希尔刚才被她用手枪操过一轮，她也仍然知道那里面没有激情，没有欲望，更不可能是可笑的一见钟情。玛丽亚·希尔只是在工作而已，如她数十年来因为各式的间谍任务在花草中流连一般，这位伟大的神盾局副局长也因为某种目的把自己送到了她面前。

那双蓝眼睛仍在专注地同她对望，可她却已经迷失。 _ 真的迷失了。 _ 反应过来时娜塔莉娅发现自己正在舒服地轻哼，希尔带着薄茧的手指正顺着自己的脊梁寸寸抚下，是不带挑逗的那种安抚，没有任何色情意味，微低一度的体温抹过薄汗，很催眠，仿佛下一秒钟就能安心入睡。

这真矛盾，希尔嘴上的问句是能不能操她，手上的动作却在冷却她发烫的情欲。娜塔莉娅笑了一声，毫不掩饰笑声里的嘲讽。她随手把人往后一推，按着肩膀翻了过来，拒绝注视那双眼，舌尖由上至下地在她耳廓长长的舔了一道：“我以为你既然有勇气用这种方式接近我，就有乖乖被操的觉悟。”

希尔撑着小臂，但被人压着蝴蝶骨吮吻，趴不得坐不得，脸埋在被芯里，发哑的嗓音伴随着喘息，断断续续地溢出来：“这不就是你在做的事？”

娜塔莉娅吻到了左肩一处轻微的凸起，在月光下泛着淡淡的粉色的痕迹，她猜测那是枪伤。她听见希尔的回答，抬起脸怔愣了半秒，还未来得及收回冷笑，却又差点被美色迷了眼。月光半明半暗，却仍然不能遮掩希尔有多美丽：大片的雪白的背，轮廓明晰的背线，紧绷的脊梁，两侧精巧的腰窝，臀瓣圆润的弧度。同为女人都觉得口里发渴。娜塔莉娅一手把她扣在怀里，揉捻她从未软过的乳尖，另一手摩挲着她背部优美的线条，用指甲去划，用指腹去擦，而后口唇便按上去，以求止渴。

“我只是没有想到，”黑寡妇的指尖沿着股沟爬下去，走到湿气蒸腾的地方，却没往正一张一缩着迎接她的泉眼去，只轻巧拨弄了翻起的阴唇，沾着往下淌的液体，再度抹回上一个发着热气的洞口，“副局长大人这么配合。”

“我配不配合，这得、问你——唔！”

呻吟骤然拔高，却又被被芯埋得模糊。娜塔莉娅的两个指节没了进去，被后庭紧致的内壁包裹着，她又用力地搅了搅，希尔的肩膀弧线在月光下抖动着，具有爆发力的柔弱躯体还在克制地颤，那冷淡的嗓音却破碎地穿过一切喘息、尖叫和欲望，传进娜塔莉娅的耳里来：《你想要的……是什么，娜塔莉娅？》

那一刻她庆幸自己看不到希尔的眼。她都能想象那双蓝眼睛以怎样的旁观者姿态注视着自己，把自己的一切都看透。漂泊多年的疲惫，杀戮半生的厌倦，控制欲望的麻痹，失去感情的孤独。娜塔莉娅俯下身去，贴紧身下那团微低一度的体温，放弃了在后庭浅尝辄止的玩弄，直接逼到最敏感的地方，并起三指贯穿了她。

希尔猛得抬脸叫出声来。娜塔莉娅埋在她湿漉漉的发里，下巴抵进她的颈窝，咬着她耳后一小块滚烫的肌肤，另一只手腕以规律的节奏抖动着。那里在数小时前曾经用手枪抽插过一轮，手指进入得很顺畅，滚烫的水流在掌心处不断往下淌。她尝试着每一个细微的动作，勾，抹，揉，挑，在每一次的用力和挺进时感受着希尔进退不能的身体反应。她的拇指按揉着凸起的阴蒂，手指又急又剧地撞击在内壁的某一点上。《是这里吗？》她贴着希尔耳边说，没意识到自己跟着她切换了母语。而希尔没有回应的力气，全身缩一下，又绷紧，挣扎般哼了一声。她亲着希尔的太阳穴，对方阖着眼，是一个侧面，看不见那抹明亮的蓝色，只能望见泛红的眼角微微上挑着，娜塔莉娅便伸出舌尖去舔。有点涩的咸。

《即使我告诉你，》娜塔莉娅按紧怀里的人，手指开始极速地往那处冲撞，带起啪啪的水声，《你他妈就怎么有自信——》内壁开始收缩，徒劳无功地试图夹紧她的手指，整个人却开始紧绷着发起了抖。那抖动越发剧烈，直至某一点骤然松懈，娜塔莉娅的手腕被喷涌而出的水花打湿，她的唇还贴着希尔眼角，确信那里抖落出一滴泪来，因为它落进了她的嘴里。

《你他妈就怎么有自信，》娜塔莉娅没意识到自己的嗓音也被苦涩的咸味呛得发抖，《你能满足我想要的一切？》

她们紧密地相拥在月光里。两个人湿得仿佛刚从水里踩出来，黑发和红发湿淋淋地交缠在一起，她们度过了一段安静的时间，只有喘息和心搏交叠着回响。

“至少我确信，”希尔忽然安静地笑起来，翻过身去亲吻娜塔莉娅有些茫然的眼，好像之前高潮的其实是攻方的黑寡妇，“刚才我的确满足了你。”

那双湖绿色在数秒后才重新聚焦，落在那汪深蓝色的海上。清清冷冷的颜色，瞳孔微微散开来，还带着些未尽的欲望。娜塔莉娅忽然噗嗤一声笑了，那笑声像是挫败，又像是自嘲，眉眼妩媚地挑开，唇角勾的弧度魅惑至极，在那个刹那抖落出了百年间谍所有性感的样子，风华绝代只在那一刹那静止。

娜塔莉娅很慢地牵着希尔还汪着汗的手掌往腿心去：“现在才是你表现的时候。”


	4. Chapter 4

希尔的前戏做得很传统，没有出格的地方，节奏也不快。也许是她有意为之，又或许确实只是因为这人体力被消耗大半，落在身上的吻触轻飘飘的，就连揉动乳房的动作也是柔和的。娜塔莉娅半坐在床头，希尔跪在她腿间，侧着脸同她接一个又一个拖沓的吻。唇翼贴着她的脸往下走，吮过那些惯例的部位，鼻尖拱了拱她发硬的乳尖，口舌在舔过她胁肋的弹孔时停顿了片刻，稍微用了点力去吸和咬。其实那痕迹很淡了，淡得连点不平整都没有，落在肌肤上只有一圈浅浅的颜色，也不知希尔怎么就注意到了。娜塔莉娅被她亲吻得发起痒来，轻微地呻吟了一声。

“怎么？”

“比我想象得少。”

娜塔莉娅停了几秒，才反应过来希尔指的是什么：“其他的都处理掉了。”

希尔未置一词，只低头，继续专心地取悦着她。希尔雪白的背随着一路往下再度曝露出来，稍微干了些的黑发披在肩上，背线两侧不规则地落满了红痕，月光把它们映得色气昭彰，像是落雪的梅花。副局长的姿态跟着吻逐步走低，最终勾勒出一个虔诚的跪趴姿势，娜塔莉娅看着看着又走了神。她不知道这在今晚是第几次了。最初只是那双蓝眼睛，然后是那张脸，后来是那整具躯体。干净的。漂亮的。隐忍又克制的。

娜塔莉娅知道局势正在失控。即使心知肚明，即使有所防范，她仍然无法避免地落入希尔设计好的局里。

走神间希尔的舌已经探到了她的腿心。她喘了一声，双腿被希尔抬到肩上，阴蒂被湿湿热热的舌卷过去，小腹像是有把火在烧。《你盯着我看，》希尔含住了那一点，黑寡妇按着床架，尖叫一声，《真的只是因为我漂亮？》

希尔的动作可感知地顿了一下，再下一秒又更深地去舐，甚至加入了半节手指。生理性的快感像浪潮般逐步上涌，黑寡妇毫不掩饰自己喘息得千回百转的低吟，扬起下巴的某刻被月光照进眼里，她眨了眨眼，便在刹那的流光间望见希尔跪在她腿间的模样。稍微起伏的肩线。弧度美好的脊背。潜下去的紧绷的腰。若隐若现的两瓣翘臀还有自己掐出的青紫印记。她看不见希尔的脸，便只好凭空想象那神情，清清冷冷的，干净的，一望无垠的，仿若平静无波的大海，究竟要怎么样才会让它掀起巨浪？黑寡妇想着想着，就伸出手去，抓住那一丛发，按下去，再按下去，就像是要按到自己最深的地方。

细小的电流在体内电闪蛇行地窜，希尔在技巧上没有多惊艳，但确实精准而致命，是只要试过一次就能拿满分的优等生，舌尖和手指舔弄和揉动的每一处都能捕捉到她内部最敏感的地方，再持续不断地往下碾。力道不大，但很耐心，节奏忽快忽慢加速了快感积累的过程。她承认这是百年来少数真实体验不错的情事之一，几乎说得上是最好，在制高点往下俯冲的刹那感受到一点甘甜的疼痛，而后砰然炸开来，便是无边无际的快乐。

时间在那一刻静止了。黑寡妇睁开眼时仍有一点漂浮，直至对上希尔之她腿间抬起的脸。一缕黑发湿漉漉地搭在她的额前，有水珠溅在她的眉心，鼻尖，泛着潮红的脸颊，水流甚至沿着她的唇角往下淌。对了，就是这张脸，下巴尖微微扬起来，锋利的眉线终究软下来，那眼角竟然还泛着红，几近透明的蓝眼睛迷迷瞪瞪地睁着，有点无辜的茫然。

她想自己一定是笑了。她得到了这张被情欲污染的玛丽亚·希尔的脸。

_ ——即使这是你的局也没有关系。谁能说谁没有后手，再去策划绝地反击？ _

黑寡妇探过身去抬那下巴。液体顺着她的嘴角滑落，娜塔莉娅亲吻过去，希尔在后一秒很慢地回应过来。

她们吻了很久，直至彼此都失去了时间感，娜塔莉娅才听到希尔低哑的声音。“至少当目标是漂亮的人时，不至于让工作过于乏味。”她低声笑了笑，咬了咬黑寡妇的下唇，“你感受一定比我深。”

“你勾引过很多人？”

“不多。以专业水准来说，我不太擅长这个。”

娜塔莉娅不置可否。“你的身体比你适合当间谍。”

希尔耸了耸肩。“我就把它当成夸奖了。”

娜塔莉娅攀着希尔的肩膀，又贴着她耳边亲过去，用魅惑的声音复述着暗夜里隐秘又羞耻的一切：“如果我告诉你，即使你放了那么久的线，挂了那么久的饵，最后被我操得全身发软，还跪在我面前舔我的水——但你的任务仍然失败了呢？”

那双蓝眼睛像是笑了。清凉的冰色很干净，不带感情，却仍然明亮。

“如果我判断错误，也只能自认倒霉。”希尔的唇很轻地擦过了娜塔莉娅的额头，“就当一次体验愉快的一夜情，也不算是空手而归。”

希尔松松地环着娜塔莉娅的腰，暖热鼻息喷在她的脸侧，心跳声叠在她的胸口，浅白的月光还在，她们仍然紧贴彼此，双腿纠缠得如胶似漆。这一刻多么安宁又多么静谧。但是黑寡妇知道她们也只有这一刻，只有这一晚。无论之后如何发展，都再逃不开环环相扣的局中局。

《那很好，》娜塔莉娅再度把希尔按在了身下，咬住了她的肩膀，膝盖挤进了她腿间，《你确实没有空手而归。》


	5. Chapter 5

“所以，”弗瑞翻了翻手里的报告，挑起了一边的眉线，“我可以认为在这次的接触中，你改变了对黑寡妇的看法？”

希尔的制服拉链拉到了顶，闷得她有些窒息，但她没有拉下来的打算，“你指什么，长官？”

“你说你不认为招募一名沾满鲜血的前苏联杀手是个好主意。”

“沾满鲜血的前苏联杀手不行，但脱离红房控制后漂泊不定的黑寡妇可以。我们讨论过这事。”

弗瑞忍住了嘴角的抽搐。

“你果然信奉眼见为实，希尔？”

“考虑到这世界的确存在怪力乱神，眼见为实不如身体力行来得有效率。”希尔平铺直叙地说，“以及我必须澄清一点，虽然黑寡妇被我说服了，但在成为计划的一部分之前，她的问题仍然存在。她还是需要经过评估和审核。”

“我不反对这个，这是神盾局的基本程序，即使是潜在的超级英雄也不会成为例外。”弗瑞耸了耸肩，“想必信奉眼见——身体力行的你也不会反对亲自执行她的评估。”

希尔平淡地看了弗瑞一眼。

“我有反对的余地吗？”

“很好，你终于发现我是你上级了。”弗瑞摊开双手，“去吧，确保这件事万无一失。”

希尔回到自己的办公室时发现桌上多了一个小盒子。她皱了皱眉，把它打开，发现里面是一把手枪。俄制的乌鸦，通用的款式，枪管上甚至还带着干涸的水渍。握柄上贴了张便条。

_ 游戏刚刚开场，我们来日方长，指挥官。 ——娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 _

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
